Mr Scarecrow
by Margarida
Summary: My Favorite SOngs, Vampiros, Parte 5 Ei, Senhor Espantalho...Você não pode fechar seus olhos...Não pode dobrar seus braços... Sempre em pé, parado... Assistindo os dias passando


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Atenção TOEI, o valor do resgate não vai mudar, é bom serem rápidos... Sheilinha vai acabar tendo que usar de métodos escusos para convencê-los a irem depressa, hein...)

Quinta e última fic da introdução da saga vampírica que estou escrevendo... Estão gostando até aqui? E das personagens originais? Prestem atenção nelas, as danadinhas serão parte essencial para compreender toda trama. E nesta aqui, eu vos apresento Liebe...

Boa leitura!

Fic betada pela lindíssima Dama 9. Muito obrigada pela força, amiga!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**MR. SCARECROW**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hey, Mr. Scarecrow**

**You can't close your eyes**

**Can't fold your arms**

**You're always standing still**

**Watching days pass by**

_Ei, Senhor Espantalho_

_Você não pode fechar seus olhos_

_Não pode dobrar seus braços_

_Sempre em pé, parado_

_Assistindo os dias passando_

Embora os alarmes soassem estridentes, foi com facilidade que ganhou o jardim da sede da organização e saltou por um dos muros para a rua. E, já na calçada, bateu com as mãos a poeira acumulada no sobretudo negro e então atravessou a rua, de maneira quase displicente.

A luz das estrelas refletia-se no vermelho de seus longos cabelos, bem como no verde de olhos tão frios e inexpressivos. Esticando um dos braços, chamou um táxi que passava pela rua e logo estava fora do alcance de qualquer humano ou caçador.

Na sede da _Santuário,_ um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos dourados e pele branca feito mármore entrava em seu carro, arrancando com tamanha força que quase derrubara uma das estátuas que ficavam próximas a saída da garagem. Seus olhos turquesa miraram o espelho retrovisor, não tinha um único minuto a perder.

Aquele maldito francês não iria conseguir fugir assim dele.

**Hey, Mr. Scarecrow**

**In this never-changing view**

**Of these ever-changing fields**

**It wouldn't seem unreal to see you cry**

**To see you cry**

_Ei, Senhor Espantalho_

_Nesta visão que nunca muda_

_Destes campos que sempre mudam_

_Não seria incomum vê-lo chorar_

_Vê-lo chorar_

No centro antigo da cidade, onde restaurantes e cafés se enumeravam pelas ruas, o movimento era grande, pessoas iam e vinham, fosse voltando do trabalho para casa ou procurando um lugar agradável para um fim de noite. E, em um desses cafés, os clientes eram tantos que mal se consgeuia caminhar por entre as mesas, fosse no grande salão, fosse na calçada.

-Liebe, aqui está o pedido da mesa 22!

-Sim, senhor! – respondeu uma jovem sorridente, retirando do balcão a bandeja com o pedido e tentando circular pelo salão sem trombar em ninguém.

Era uma jovem muito bonita, seu sorriso chamava a atenção das pessoas. O cabelo castanho cortado em chanel com mechas um pouco mais compridas na frente lhe conferia um ar de altivez, mas o brilho dos olhos castanhos e puxados lhe traía, era uma garota travessa.

-Aqui está, senhores.

Entregou o pedido e logo voltou ao balcão, onde o gerente a chamava novamente.

**But maybe it was just the morning dew**  
_Mas talvez fosse apenas o orvalho da manhã_

Guiava a toda velocidade pela cidade, aproximando-se do centro de Londres. Seu instinto apurado lhe ditava a direção a seguir e nunca falhava. Diziam que, se os vampiros tinham pacto com o demônio, então ele deveria ser alguém próximo de Deus, tamaha era a precisão das informações que permeavam seu trabalho na organização.

O caso era que aquele francês, ele podia sentir o cheiro de longe.

**Hey Mr. Scarecrow**

**If you could walk**

**If you could see the world**

**If someone could break your heart**

_Ei, Senhor Espantalho_

_Se você pudesse andar_

_Se você pudesse ver o mundo_

_Se alguém pudesse quebrar seu coração_

No táxi, ouvia sem muita atenção o monólogo empreendido pelo motorista desde que pegara o carro, mas não se chateava. Há muito tempo aprendera a controlar emoções e sentimentos para não se deixar levar por uma bobagem como aquela.

Observava as estrelas no céu quando sentiu algo diferente no ar e o que se assemelhava a um sorriso se formou em sua face. Com polidez, pediu ao taxista que parasse por ali mesmo e desceu do veículo, ajeitando novamente o sobretudo.

Havia muito movimento àquela hora, no centro. Seria uma noite, no mínimo, interessante...

**Wouldnt you feel tempted**

**To come back to these fields**

**And feel no pain**

**Just sun and rain to make you fall apart**

_Você não se sentiria tentado_

_A voltar para estes campos_

_E não mais sentir dor_

_Apenas o sol e a chuva para lhe afetar_

-Liebe, este pedido é para a mesa 10, na calçada.

-Já estou levando, senhor.

Liebe pegou a bandeja e saiu para a calçada, indo em direção à mesa que ficava bem na esquina da avenida central com uma ruazinha onde havia comércio de louças. Carregando a bandeja, pediu licença a um homem ruivo de sobretudo que estava parado na calçada, bem em seu caminho.

Ele olhou para a jovem que lhe falava e, por um momento, fixou seus olhos verdes nela. E foi como se tudo se fizesse em camêra lenta à sua frente, como se assim pensamentos e lembranças há muito esquecidas viessem à tona.

Na direção oposta, o outro rapaz adentrou a avenida, parando seu carro a poucos metros de onde podia ver o francês. Suspirou, havia muita gente naquele lugar, àquela hora. Mas não podia perder a pista dele. Depois, Shion que desse um jeito na confusão que se formaria.

Deu a partida novamente, acelerando o veículo. O outro percebeu a movimentação e foi para o meio da rua, aquela sensação de câmera lenta ainda em seu íntimo, Liebe se dirigia para a mesa onde deveria entregar o pedido.

O ruivo parou, bem no meio da rua. Ergueu um dos braços, bem na direção do carro que vinha a toda para cima de si. E, como se fosse mágica, o rapaz que dirigia perdeu o controle do veículo e foi com tudo para a calçada.

Bem na direção das mesas. E de Liebe.

O francês percebeu o que estava para acontecer e correu até a jovem, agarrando sua cintura bem no momento em que o carro iria atropelá-la. Ambos caíram no asfalto, ela por cima dele, rolaram pelo chão.

O carro acabou batendo de encontro a um muro, o airbag acabou por amortecer a batida do motorista contra o painel. Pessoas começaram a correr e gritar, carros paravam e freavam com tudo.

-A mademoiselle está bem? – perguntou o francês à Liebe, ambos ainda no chão, a jovem com pernas e braços arranhados.

-A-acho que sim... Obrigada por me salvar, senhor...

-Camus!

Ouviu o grito e, ao levantar o olhar, o outro rapaz estava em pé há poucos metros de distância, com uma besta destravada e apontada para si. Calmamente, levantou e se dirigu a ele, com uma frieza imcomparável em sua voz.

-Sabe, eu adoraria ficar para a festa, mas tenho um compromisos inadiável... Quem sabe um outro dia, Shaka...

E, com uma velocidade que levantou até poeira, deixou o local do acidente. Shaka, então, guardou a besta e se aproximou da jovem ainda caída, estendendo sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Eu sinto muito pelo acidente, senhorita.

Apesar de estar diante do culpado, Liebe aceitou sua ajuda deu-lhe a mão, mas não conseguiu se firmar em pé. Seus ferimentos sangravam e as pernas doíam.

-Eu vou levar a senhorita a um médico.

**I've seen you cry**

**I think I've seen you cry**

**But maybe**

**Maybe it was just the morning dew**

_Eu vi você chorar_

_Eu penso ter visto você chorar_

_Mas talvez_

_Talvez fosse apenas o orvalho da manhã_

Na sede da _Santuário, _um homem de porte altivo e longos cabelos verdes observava o movimento das estrelas, seus olhos violetas brilhavam. Um supiro de conformismo e resignação escapou de seus lábios e ele se voltou para dentro da sala onde estava, fitando a tela do computador que estivera consultando há pouco.

-Você foi esperto, Aldebaran, assim com a Dandara... Ambos sabiam que suas mortes iriam antecipar todo o processo, não é mesmo? – perguntou a si mesmo, ciente da resposta – Agora, só nos resta a guerra...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim da introdução! O que acharam da Liebe? Linda, não? Bem, como disse, aqui se encerra a introdução do arco, me breve, teremos a fic prinicipal no ar... Olho nessas meninas, gente!

Beijos!


End file.
